


Honey

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, foodporn, human!Cas, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Human!Cas finds himself enjoying his fav treat in the motel room. Thunder is scary! Cuddles ensue.





	

Castiel was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed with his legs crossed underneath him. How did he know which bed was Dean's in this crummy motel room? Well, he knew the smell of his hunter anywhere. He was currently knuckles deep in a jar of opaque honey, the remenants of which were surrounding his adorable pink lips, not that he'd noticed - or that he minded. He licked the honey off his face and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, wondering when Dean would get back. Where was his hunter? Humanity was great, sure. But it had taken ages to get here, he was dirty, hungry and all he had was this jar of honey; and boy did it taste good. 

Dean threw Sam the salt. "Heads up!" Sam caught it and launched his attack. They'd been hunting a ghost, and a nasty one at that. "Vengeful spirit, my ass." Dean said snarkily as he lit the object on fire. The ghost burnt away, screaming inhumanly.   
"Thanks." Sam said, briefly placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.   
"No problem." Dean replied gruffly shaking Sam's hand off and grabbing his shotgun and bag, heading out of the building to the Impala.  
The drive to the motel room was dull, music in this part of the country was often shitty and Sam had thrown out the majority of Dean's CDs when he was Soulless - Bastard. Dean had made him apologize on multiple occasions.  
"You get some sleep, " Sam said, retrieving his wallet from the backseat, when Dean had parked outside of the motel they were staying at.   
"Where you going?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed with brotherly worry.   
"Don't worry, nowhere special." Sam replied sarcastically. "I'm just going to grab some supplies; you used up practically all of the salt on that ghost."   
"Huh, alright." Dean headed over to the door, unlocking the motel room with ease. It was dark out and so when Dean turned the lights on in the room he had to blink a few times to adjust. Then he saw Castiel, honey dribbling down his chin, onto the sheets of Dean's bed.   
"Cas? I thought -" He questioned, frozen.   
"Hey Dean." Cas mumbled, his mouth full of honey. He sprang up from the bed and headed over to greet Dean. Fingers coated thickly in the sticky substance, he stuck them in his mouth to suck off any remaining honey and placed his gloopy labelless jar down on the side table. Dean watched him, mesmerised by his pink lips moving over his honey-covered fingers. Dean coughed self-consiously, moving his eyes away from Cas' lips. Cas had moved closer to Dean, less than a ruler apart. "Personal space, Cas." Dean breathed, he sounded nervous.   
"Right, sorry." Cas said, stepping back. His hands were limply by his sides.   
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. Still not moving. He gripped the shotgun tightly.   
"Um.." Cas placed his honeyed-hand on the back of his head and looked around, avoiding the question. Dean reached out to remove Cas' sticky hand from his now messy honey-hair.   
"You're covered in this stuff." Dean mumbled.   
Cas grinned. "Collected it myself," He skipped over to the jar and dipped his fingers in it. "Want to try?" He returned to Dean gleefully.   
"No," Dean replied, moving his head away in horror. "I'm fine thanks." He said, gently.   
Cas looked hurt. "Alright." He said, placing his fingers back into his mouth and shrugged. Dean swallowed nervously.   
"I'm sure it's lovely." He said, manouvering towards the desk, looking dissaprovingly at the honey that had made it's way onto the surface. Where was he going to put his stuff? "Cas, could you, Um, clean all the honey up?"  
"Why?" Cas asked innocently.  
"This stuff gets everywhere." Dean motioned towards the droplets of honey preventing him from putting his stuff on the table. Cas tilted his head questioningly.  
"Okay, fine." Dean huffed, heading into the bathroom to retrieve a wet tissue to mop up Cas' mess. Leaving his bag and gun on the ground. Cas followed him.  
"Cas," Dean warned as Cas stood directly behind him, savouring the taste of his favourite golden substance, which coated his lips. Dean spun around to confront him, now the honey looked even more delicious to Dean. Dean licked his lips hungrily, but not for honey. Cas looked at him, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having.   
"What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked naively.   
"Personal space." Dean replied, quietly.   
"Sorry," Cas said quietly and took a step closer to Dean. Their noses were almost touching. "Better?" He asked quietly.   
Dean swallowed, breathless, he pushed himelf closer to the sink, hands reaching out behind him. Cas didn't need to move, he had Dean trapped between himself and the sink. He held up his honeyed fingers, eyeing them mischievously. Then slowly and lesiurely licking the honey off of each one individually. Dean froze, fixated... mesmerised by Cas. Cas leaned in, closer to Dean. Dean's breathing hitched as Cas kissed him, gently at first; an overpowering taste of honey. Dean was unable to respond, totally shocked. Cas' kiss was so delicate, and just as Dean was begining to get used to the sensation, Cas moved away. The ex-angel was blushing furiously. "Sorry, was that inappropriate?" He questioned, searching Dean's eyes.   
Dean's face was blank. "I'm still getting used to this human thing." he mumbled. 

The sky had been gloomy all day, and the air stiflingly hot. A storm had been building. When the thunder sounded. Cas jumped.   
"Cas?" Dean was worried, what was wrong with the ex-angel? Why was he afraid?   
"I've never heard that before. What is that?" He asked, looking around, his innocent features corrupted with unease.   
"Cas, it's just thunder." Dean said, encompassing the angel in his arms. Standing straight and no longer relying on the sink. He held his honeyed angel, comforting him the only way he knew how. Dean didn't know what to do when Cas sunk into his embrace, his natural response was to pet his hair; and so he did. He soothed his frightened ex-angel, in the bathroom of a cheap motel, protecting him from the thunder storm. They stood like this for a while, Cas nuzzling into Dean's neck with one arm slung around his shoulder and the other around his torso. Whilst Dean supported Cas' waist. His strong hands encompassing the little frightened ex-angel with ease. His little frightened ex-angel.   
"I'm sleepy Dean." Cas muttered into Dean's neck.   
"Okay, lets get you over to the bed." Dean gently prised Cas from him. Cas whimpered.   
"Please, don't let go of me." He whispered, terrified.   
"How will we get you to the bed?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged:  
"I'd rather stay with you and be sleepy." Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around Cas, kissing him on the head. Then he lifted the ex-angel off his feet and carried him over to his bed, softly placing him on the - slightly sticky - sheets. When Cas was sitting down, Dean loosened his grip, Cas looked fearful.   
"I'm not going anywhere." Dean grumbled, removing his jacket. He crouched down before Cas and began to take off his shoes. Cas watched him, confused. "You can't sleep with these on," Dean answered Cas' silent question. Cas nodded, although Dean didn't see him. When Dean had taken Cas' shoes off, he unlaced his own boots. Cas watched him as he placed them neatly by the door and walked back. He pulled back the covers and motioned for Cas to come towards him, "Was it wrong of me to kiss you?" Cas shuffled up the bed and crawled under the covers. "Probably ought to take your coat off." Dean complained. Cas nodded, still waiting for an answer but obediently removing his coat and suit jacket. He snuggled down under the covers and watched Dean as he tucked him in.   
"Okay, now you just get some shut eye. I'll clean up all the honey and - "   
"Don't go, please answer my question." Cas whined.   
"Um," Dean raised his right hand to the back of his head. Cas yawned. "Alright then." Dean said gently, Cas felt his weight on the bed as Dean sat down on his left side. Cas snuggled into his hunter and Dean wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, kissing him softly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Cas kissed him again in response. He smuggled into the nook of Dean's arm, he felt safe in his hunters arms and so he drifted off into a bee-dream filled sleep. Dean enjoyed the first good night's sleep he had had in months, thanks to his sweet little ex-angel.

Sam was rather surprised when he got back from his supply run...


End file.
